Rise of the Hunter
Prologue Masa Nakamura could have waited for this moment for an eternity. He raised his metallic left arm, a heavily modified reminder of what had been taken away from him almost thirty years ago. By that man, at that time only a boy. The vicious eternal flames of Amaterasu had burned through Masa's arm painfully, excruciatingly. Not a single kunai, blade or sharp object had been with him at the moment, the flames inextinguishable even as he dived into water fruitlessly. And so he had torn through the flesh of his upper arm agonisingly with his teeth, munching desperately before the slow flames spread to his upper arm and body, as tears flowed down his face, marking the hatred he possessed for Densetsu Uchiha more than he actual gruelling pain he felt as every nerve screamed at him. He had chosen to survive. He had chosen to live for vengeance, and now he'd get it. He'd hurt his enemy so badly, yes. Psychological torture was the only thing worse than killing, and Masa loved it. He would make sure Densetsu's greatest failure haunted him forever. Masa was targeting Densetsu's son—Juro Uchiha, the maverick of the Hidden Leaf. A ferocious warrior and powerful ninja by all measure, albeit he lacked that brutal edge his father could possess, Masa was especially interested in his powerful visual ability, rating it much higher than his father's black flames. Uchiha senior could kill a man if fate forced his hand. Uchiha junior was idiotically adamant to spare all life—and Masa knew that too well. A weakness he would exploit, before he gouged out the powerful Mangekyō Sharingan of Juro Uchiha, and delivered the boy's mutilated body to his father; crushing the man mentally. The time was now, Densetsu would feel true pain now, pain beyond most measure. Masa walked through the forest, chuckling and whistling an eerie tune. ---- "Oh man, you reveal too much in your body movements..." Densetsu groaned as he blocked each of Juro's punches quickly. It was their weekly sparring session, conducted early in the fresh Saturday mornings. Juro stepped forward and launched a few quick jabs at his father, who merely had to glance at his son's knees to tell when a punch would be launched. Their Sharingan weren't active, as both father and son preferred to hone their natural abilities more than their augmentations. Quickly Juro's jabs were met by a few quick dodges from Densetsu, before the man grabbed his son's hand and pulled forward, while preying on his son's momentary loss of balance by gently sweeping Juro's exposed calf with a mild kick. "Gotcha," Densetsu thought, but he was quickly disappointed as what seemed to be his son, transformed into a log with a puff of smoke. "Substitution," Densetsu muttered as he whirled around and intercepted a kick aimed at his head from behind with his right arm. Juro chuckled at his father as his momentum carried him forward, as Densetsu whirled to the side. "No jutsu, remember?" Densetsu sighed, frowning at Juro. Juro's face widened into a grin, "Is that what you'd tell an enemy, dad?" He retorted sarcastically. Their bout was interrupted by sudden clapping as Kazuo, Densetsu's brother laughed out. He was seated under a tree, chewing on an apple while observing his younger brother's and nephew's antics. "Well, no doubt where he got that attitude from." Kazuo called, smiling. Densetsu snickered, "Asshole." He muttered. Densetsu stopped dead in his tracks, sensing it too late. His Sharingan blazed to life as he instinctively lashed out at Juro, kicking his son out of the way as he flipped in the air, a long stream of lightning smashing into the ground where both Juro and Densetsu had just been standing. The second blow caught Densetsu offguard as he landed—a kick to the nose. The Uchiha was sent flying backwards, crashing into a tree as he spectacles landed on the ground, broken in half. The stream of lightning was now headed towards a shocked Juro, still dumbfounded by the action in the past three seconds, but in an instant, he disappeared and the lightning smashed into the ground. Kazuo had stepped into the fray on time, as he held Juro in his arms, having moved him out of the way thanks to his usage of the Lightning Release Chakra Mode. Kazuo's eyes had also formed the Sharingan now, as he glared at the new opponent frighteningly. "Juro, you alright?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the newly arrived opponent. As he let Juro down, the boy nodded, as his own eyes turned crimson, signifying his activation of the Sharingan. There was a rustle behind them and Densetsu reappeared, panting heavily as his nose leaked a stream of blood. "Dad, you ok–" Juro started, but he was cut off by Densetsu's sudden interjection. "Who are you?" He demanded to the man ahead of them, dressed in a long coat, a tail-like appendage seemingly crafted by lightning hanging from behind his spine. ---- Masa Nakamura smiled, "It's good to see you too..." He trailed off as his head suddenly jerked upwards, one eye bulging out so hard that it seemed to be about to blast out of its socket, "DENSETSUUUUU!" He bellowed the name as he thundered forward again at incredible speed, the lightning tail jerking forward straight toward Juro in the centre—but both Densetsu and Kazuo had moved even faster to intercept the attack. Getting in the way, Kazuo clapped his hands around the tail, grabbing it tightly with his incredible strength as his lightning armour cackled and fizzled as it made contact with the lightning tail of Masa. Densetsu had also made his move equally quickly, as he blasted a wide blade of wind after a few quick hand signs! straight towards the pinned lightning tail. The blade cut the tail in half as Kazuo disappeared again, only to reappear instantaneously ahead of Masa as he aimed a punch straight at the older man's neck, aiming to neutralise him with one vicious, lightning fast hit. Kazuo smiled, he knew his speed was virtually unmatchable unless he was up against his brother. But a millisecond later, Kazuo's eyes bulged in shock. The man dodged his attack. The shock barely registered as another tail materialised from the man's back, swiping viciously at Kazuo, who dodged by retreating backwards. As Densetsu prepared hand signs, the man read his motives. The tail pointed at Densetsu, as it transformed into a projectile firing nightmare. Hundreds of miniature lightning projectiles blasted forth from the tip of the tail of the man, countered only by Densetsu's own immense speed as he dashed out of the firing line. Juro propelled himself forward and inhaled, exhaling a powerful gust of air immediately after, neutralising the projectiles that were headed for them. Densetsu and Kazuo again resumed their positions ahead of Juro. "You haven't answered the question." Densetsu called out, panting. Kazuo's armour cackled as his hair stood up spiked, "He dodged my attack, how the hell's that possible?" Densetsu raised a brow at his brother's statement, but kept his eyes fixed on the now smiling, seemingly old man ahead of them. "Juro, he's aimed two attacks at you now," Densetsu whispered, "I wouldn't be called stupid if I assumed that he's targeting you for some reason. You stay out of this, let your uncle and I handle this. Stay out of the firing line." Densetsu whispered commandingly. He had noticed the patterns of this man's attacks. It was logical to assume that Kazuo and he weren't targets, based on the varying intensities of the witnessed attacks. Juro stood his ground first, but backed away at the sight of his father's and uncle's insistence. He remained close by, adamant to help in anyway possible. The man smiled from a distance. "Densetsu, Densetsu...your son reminds me so much of you at that age," he held up his arm, "Maybe I should cleave off his best friend's head to make him more like you." Densetsu's eyes widened at this statement. "You...you're that...you killed..." The words trailed away as Densetsu recognised his opponent, almost thirty years later, older and much more terrifying. Masa smiled at them menacingly as his electric tail grew longer. Densetsu, Kazuo and Juro backed away cautiously as a Flying Thunder God Kunai appeared in Densetsu's hand from his right sleeve. Densetsu held the kunai ahead of his face as Kazuo's armour buzzed violently. "If we get in a fix, provide long range support, don't get close." Densetsu ordered Juro, as Kazuo gave an approving grunt. "Let's floor this guy, Densetsu." Kazuo growled as Densetsu nodded in approval. "Cautiously of course," Densetsu reminded. The tail came screaming at them again as it smashed the ground, but Densetsu and Kazuo were long gone, as Juro leaped backwards. Confrontation Densetsu appeared on Masa's left while Kazuo appeared on his right. Masa swore as he pulled his tail backwards and sprang forward, dodging Densetsu's kick. Kazuo had already quickly formed hand signs, unleashing a torrent of small fireballs towards the older man as he evaded the kick. These fiery projectiles tore through the air at high speed, and Masa was forced to crouch and shield himself from the incoming flames with his thick tail. The flames sizzled and pelted harmlessly against the powerful lightning appendage, but Masa had no time to react for the next portion of the collaboration attack. Densetsu had capitalised on the frenzy, leaping high into the air towards Masa while firing his Wind Release: Rapid Fire Projectiles from his mouth at the man, exploiting Lightning's weakness against Wind with cunning efficiency. The sculpted bullets of wind sliced through the tail with ease and quickly dissipated the tail forcibly, as Masa took two of the projectiles in his collarbone and left shoulder. "You ignorant motherfu—", Masa had no time to finish his curse as Kazuo slammed into him in the blink of an eye, sending him flying like a rag doll in the air towards Juro, who had already formed necessary hand signs. "Wind Release: Gale Force Explosive Breakthrough!" A powerful blast of wind much stronger than before erupted from Juro's mouth as it sent Masa back in the opposite direction where he came from, albeit much higher in the air. Masa crashed into a tree all the way behind, smashing through various branches before hitting the ground with a sickening thud. "Looks like he was a horrible judge of the situation," Densetsu uttered as he looked at the motionless body of the man, but thankfully he was still breathing. Kazuo's Lightning Release Armour fizzled out as he shook his neck, "Another all talk, no action. I was tempted to hit him in the heart, but he's lucky I'm in a good mood." Densetsu and Kazuo had deduced fairly quickly that his Lightning technique was increasing his response time, as witnessed when he evaded Kazuo's first attack. To accommodate for his quick reaction time, Densetsu had set up the whole dual attack to specifically and gradually overload Masa and eventually force him into a corner, where he could be exploited. Masa was forced into that corner when Kazuo and Densetsu initiated a pincer manoeuvre before performing a one two over loader, which Juro had contributed to. "All that's left is to apprehend him and take him over to Konoha," Juro stated. "Yeah, doubt he'll come willingly." Densetsu added. "I'll break his legs further if he doesn't." Came Kazuo's reply as he trudged towards the unconscious man, deactivating his Sharingan. "Hey, Kazuo...I think you should be a little cautious 'bout him..." Densetsu warned from behind, still having his Sharingan active. Juro also studied the man cautiously as Kazuo walked towards him as though he were taking a stroll in a park. Instantly Masa's eyes flashed open as Kazuo got close, and he sprang forward like an agile, overgrown, spindly spider, as he drew his long blade out of its sheath and brought it across Kazuo, intent on cutting the Uchiha in half. Everything else followed in a split millisecond, as Juro tensed his calves in preparation to engage again, and Densetsu propelling himself forward like lightning, Kazuo's Lightning Release Armour blasted to life as he dodged the attack like an instinct, but he was still too late. Masa's cunning grin gave it all away as the attack somehow penetrated the supposedly impenetrable armour, much to Kazuo's shock as it sent the Uchiha hurtling backwards. However before Masa could swiftly drive his blade through the shocked Kazuo again while he was thrown back, Densetsu's Flying Thunder Kunai intercepted it, with a loud clang. Kazuo crashed into the ground and skidded backwards, grimacing in pain as his Armour deactivated, a large gash visible from his left thigh all the way to his stomach as blood oozed through. Juro immediately rushed to his side as he held his head up. "I can't...move. My leg," Kazuo snarled through gritted teeth as blood spurted upwards as he attempted to move his slashed leg. Densetsu held Masa in a blade lock, but the old man was remarkably shrewd. His focus was on Densetsu's neck, not his eyes. He apparently knew that even the briefest glance into Densetsu's Sharingan would mean an instant endgame thanks to an immediate Genjutsu. "As nimble and quick as ever, aren't you, you son of a goddamned bitch," Masa chuckled and hissed. Densetsu pressed him back with noticeable effort. "You've just engaged two shinobi of the Leaf and one of Kumogakure without any justification. You've got a lotta explaining to do, behind bars," Densetsu shot back. A sudden surge of chakra caught Densetsu's attention. "That tail jutsu again," Densetsu thought, and instantly his right arm jerked downwards, breaking the blade lock and sending both of them spinning. Instantly Densetsu's kunai took flight as he crouched, landing a few metres away as he teleported; narrowly evading Masa's powerful tail, before the nimble Uchiha flung a kunai with an attached paper bomb at his combatant. Masa merely flicked his appendage towards the incoming projectile to knock it off course just as it exploded, but Densetsu had disappeared even in that minimal smoke. A brief movement to Masa alerted him on his right as he whirled to face it, bringing his blade and appendage towards it. He drove both through Densetsu, who had apparently tried a quick sneak attack on him. Masa chuckled at his shocked visage, as the blood seeped from the Uchiha's mouth. His chuckle was interrupted violently as something struck him like a gigantic bony whip, in the cheek. A hard kick. There was a warm feeling in his mouth and the world turned upside down as Masa was lifted from the ground, watching the 'Densetsu' he had just impaled disappear in a puff of smoke. As Masa hit the ground with a hard thump, landing on his face. He knew better than to stay there as he instantly propelled himself upwards with his tail, narrowly evading four kunai. There was no let up as all four exploded, creating a visual blanket around Masa. But now suddenly he was unable to move any muscle in his body voluntarily, just as Densetsu whizzed through the smoke and snagged his face with a strong right cross, sending him reeling to the ground. Masa cursed as he lay on the ground, his blood pooled in front of him from the nose and mouth. A few of his teeth were loose, and his nose bridge was definitely fractured. What had happened? How was he suddenly paralysed? Then he remembered. It was Densetsu's clone, a distraction to draw his attention away from the real Densetsu. The Uchiha had apparently figured out a counter to his reflexes; to draw his attention away with an almost simultaneous split attack. The first explosive kunai had created smoke just ahead of Masa, blocking him and enabling Densetsu to form a clone in midair as he leaped over, credits to his immense speed. The clone had attacked from a blind spot purposely, to draw Masa's full attention on what he perceived to be the real deal. While his focus was on this individual, the true real deal had snuck up on his opposite end and kicked him squarely in the face—and this was when the final genius of the move was initiated. The impaled clone had somehow managed to snag Masa in a paralysis seal which had been triggered to take affect when it dissipated. "Fucking tactician," came Masa's expletive thought. As he lay motionless on the ground, several root like, toughened tendrils wrapped around his body tightly, keeping him in place as Densetsu stood a distance away. Densetsu called out to Juro, eyes fixed on Masa, "How's he?" Juro nodded, "He's okay dad, took a nasty gash to his leg but I've managed to staunch the bleeding, he should be okay." Densetsu breathed a sigh of relief before picking up his Flying Thunder God Kunai, directing his attention to Masa again. "You're coming for questioning, there's no point in resistance, you're not wining," he stated forcefully. Densetsu's eyes remained focused solely on the immobile, older man as his body dared not to move closer, despite the apparent effects of paralysis. He twirled one of his Flying Thunder God kunai and flung it in the direction of Juro, before finally trudging closer. The sudden wild surge of powerful chakra alerted Densetsu like an alarm ringing in his mind, as his fingers quickly clasped into a snake hand sign. The earthen tendrils constricted Masa tighter than before, twisting harder. Masa's mouth twisted into an angry smile as he surged powerful chakra through his body. More and more tendrils blasted out of the ground and enveloped him, twisting around his neck, ankles, wrists and so on. But Earth was always inferior to Lightning, and Lightning was only part of the Storm. With a sickeningly uncouth laugh, what seemed to be lightning coursed through Masa's back as it blasted through the Earth, shattering the older man's constraints like toothpicks. As the man's powerful chakra surged through his body, the paralysis seal was easily undone, and he stood up, now with four lengthy appendages instead of one. His hands gripped his menacing blade tightly as his eyes bulged out, studying Densetsu. As the Uchiha unsheathed his katana, Masa spoke. "I really should have gone all out against you earlier, you piece of Uchiha shit." His eyebrows arched downwards on his huge eyes, showing visible anger. "You half past six fuckers mainly get things done with those fancy eyes of yours. Look at you now, you fool, I smell your fear Uchiha slime!" He bellowed out as he ran forward at Densetsu. The Uchiha reappeared where he had thrown the kunai earlier, creating a wide space between himself and the charging madman. "Keep your crap to yourself, you limpdicked bastard," Densetsu hissed as his hands formed a single hand sign. Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet! Immediately the long since forgotten technique which had been so feared in days gone by erupted forward from Densetsu's mouth, a brilliant and terrifying display of an innate mastery over the Fire Release. Juro shielded his eyes from the intense hot air as his long hair billowed backwards. It felt like a tornado up close, as Juro almost felt like somebody was about to toss him in the air at any moment; so great was the force of the attack. His father was a silhouette in the middle of an inferno which glowed in many different, violent colours. The dragon of flames which the experienced Uchiha had conjured sprang forth, huge and intimidating, towards Masa, the sound of the flames resembled a shrieking dragon. A Man Behind The Madness Awakening